


every little thing you do

by hydransus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, That is all, also no beta im lazy, haven't written anything in forever, i want sleep, this is nothing but fluff, written when i was sleepy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydransus/pseuds/hydransus
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little things that matter. And Saihara just learned that.





	every little thing you do

There he was. Leaning against him. In his hands was a guitar, perfectly tuned to match his voice. This night just couldn't get any better.

Saihara relished the warmth. He loved how warm Amami made him feel. That isn't even speaking emotionally— Amami was like a calm fireplace. Silently crackling, and always so captivating to watch. He was burning with something so passionate within, but it comes out as a radiating and irresistible warmth.

He dipped his head lower so that his black strands were just dangling over his shoulders. It was a starry night, and the couple decided to go stargaze on the garden. Not only that, but Amami thought it was the best time to get out his guitar and start playing a few chords, humming along lowly. Saihara is loving every moment of this.

The reserved detective wasn't usually the romantic. He's typically shy and he's the absolute worst at showing specific emotions.

But Amami? He's straight out of a romance novel. Charming, considerate, talented, handsome; what more could anyone ask for?

Amami accidentally strung the wrong note, and that sends him into a small giggle. God, Saihara loves it whenever Amami laughs. It's music to his ears and it always gives him a sense of comfort. Saihara leans into Amami more.

Normally Saihara wouldn't be this bold. But he just couldn't resist Amami anymore. Not when it's midnight and he's a sleepy mess. He just didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to miss any moment of this.

Crickets softly chirp along with Amami. Saihara could feel the cold night air brush lightly against his skin. He couldn't make out what song he was playing at this point. Saihara's eyelids started to get heavy and his consciousness started to fade into sleep.

No! A force inside Saihara forces him to stay awake. He will not miss this. Not for sleep (though he might regret this at class later) or for anything else. His honey gold eyes stay open, and they focus on the stars.

When was the last time something like this occurred between the two? Saihara could barely recall any memory. It's either he just like really lacks sleep or they were never this close at all before. They should do this more often, Saihara thought.

And that was when Amami put his guitar away on the ground and wrapped his arm around Saihara, bringing him even closer. Surprisingly, the detective ends up hugging him. Amami gently laughs as a reaction.

Saihara feels himself smile. It was a peaceful smile. He enjoys this quiet night, just freely being with his boyfriend without anxiety or work getting in the way. He could feel Amami's head droop close to his. Soft, curly locks started to cover Saihara's vision slightly.

"Maybe we should get to bed," Amami barely whispered. His voice was slightly croaky from all that singing. It was also evident that he was tired too.

The detective only nodded in response.

The two stood up, but not daring to lose contact with each other. They held each other's hands as the cold air hits the rest of their bodies. The two entered the dormitories, their feet silent. Saihara didn't care at this point if he was seen by a schoolmate holding hands with Amami like a puppy. Not even Amami cared. After all, their relationship was still a secret from most.

They made their way into Amami's dorm, the owner of it closing the door with care. He placed the guitar aside and opened some fairy lights, which he hanged on the celing (they were a gift).

The lights served as a subtle glow in the room. It was perfect to sleep to and still see with.

Saihara doesn't remember how and when it happened, but Amami was kissing him. Either way, Saihara paid no mind to it. With a numb mind, he didn't react with his usual meek exclamations. Instead, he reciprocated and he loved.

God, this night was just so perfect.

They were on Amami's bed, arms around the other and legs tangled like braided hair. Saihara felt Amami's hand linger on his cheek, and he held it with his own. His hand was then taken, and Amami kissed it. Saihara giggled.

How could something so small make him so happy? Just seeing Amami breathe makes Saihara happy. Or maybe it was because they were so close, and Saihara began to notice all the little things, like Amami's small freckles and a few marks on his skin from venturing.

Saihara threw his head into Amami's neck, taking in his scent and natural warmth. He slightly shivered when he felt a hand snake up his back, but he adjusted quickly.

That's it. He could practically fall asleep at this point and never wake up. This was already paradise, and Saihara didn't want it to end. He loves being like this. He loves Amami.

He felt a hand caressing and flattening his hair. Right, when Amami wanted to stargaze, he had literally just woken up Saihara from his sleep. There's no way he's mad though. He doesn't regret anything at all. Saihara felt himself smile again, and Amami could feel it on his skin. He kept on stroking his hair slowly, his movements almost rhythmic.

Saihara brought his body closer towards Amami, and he didn't protest. In fact, he let out a light hum when he did so.

"Hey, Shuichi?" Hearing his name made his heart beat strongly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Saihara's smile only widened. "I love you too, Rantarou."

The two suddenly started to giggle when they realized that they were both smiling with toothy grins. Amami's laughs eased into soft chuckles while Saihara's was stopped with a yawn.

Bedtime.

Saihara didn't want to fall asleep just yet, however. He wanted this night to go on and on and on, where he could continue gazing under a blanket of stars with Amami's melodious voice and calming guitar. He wanted to continue cuddling with Amami forever and ever, where he could be kept close to his own and only love.

Oh, if only. If only Saihara was aware that his eyelids already gave out, and so had his body. Amami pressed his lips on Saihara's forehead and whispered a 'good night' before closing his own eyes himself.

———

Morning.

Tranquil sunrays fill the window, falling down on two sleeping people. Saihara still kept near to Amami, and it seems as if Amami's arms were wrapped more securely around him.

He let out a small yawn. Saihara didn't want to get up. His sense of responsibility was starting to get back to him, but he didn't want to start the day. He just wanted to stay with Amami.

Saihara's eyes open and the very first thing he saw was a tan face and green hair. He tucked Amami's stray hair behind his ear. Amami always complains about his messy bedheads, but Saihara thought he always looked fine.

The subtle movement made Amami stir. He tried to shift around and ended up pulling Saihara even closer than before. Their chests were almost touching.

Saihara let out a small sigh. He isn't getting out for breakfast anytime soon. It doesn't matter, anyways.

He adjusts his position and makes himself feel comfortable. Just for now, Saihara lets go of the pressures of his lite. It's his time with Amami, and he'll enjoy it.

Saihara falls into sleep yet again, with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! sorry for short fic. it's been such a long time since i last did this plus i literally just wrote this to lull myself to sleep. anyways, thank you for reading!!


End file.
